<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family by skyfalljaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349022">family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem'>skyfalljaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, jaemin gives him a very good christmas gift, renjun is thankful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin gives renjun the best gift he can think of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)</p><p>day 14 - gratitude</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think he'll like it?" Jaemin exhales, watching smoke form in the cold air. He doesn't have to see Jisung to know that the younger is rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, hyung, he'll definitely like it," Jisung says and there's shuffling on the other line. "Chenle wants to watch a movie, so text me what happens."</p><p>"Okay, bye," he sighs, ending the call and letting his head fall against the wall softly. Ah, it was past the time Renjun said he'd be home, so where was he?</p><p>It was only a few minutes later that he heard footsteps walk towards him, making him open his eyes to see the familiar concerned face of Huang Renjun. "What the hell are you doing? It's cold out here, Jaem," Renjun bends down to his boyfriend's height. "You'll get sick!"</p><p>"I'm fine," he chuckles, standing up. "How was work?"</p><p>"Good," Renjun sighs, sending him a look, "Warm and cozy. How long have you been out here for?"</p><p>"Not long," Jaemin shrugs, but when Renjun stares at him blankly for a few moments, he folds easily, "Okay, twenty or thirty minutes."</p><p>"Jaemin!"</p><p>"You said you'd be home at six, it's almost six twenty!"</p><p>"There was traffic," Renjun said, rolling his eyes as he went to walk around Jaemin to get to his door but when Jaemin quickly intercepted him, he looked up in confusion. "What? Do you really want to stay out here in the cold, Jaem?"</p><p>"I just wanted to open the door," Jaemin pouts, gently pulling him behind him so he could open the door for him. As he starts to open the door, very slowly, he's practically yelling as he says, "I'm so glad you're home, baby. I missed you so much."</p><p>Renjun startles, giving him a weird look, "Why the hell are you so fucking loud for, Jaemin? I'm right next to you."</p><p>But Jaemin's job is done because the one light switch that he saw on is quickly turned off and he smiles, "The whole world needs to know how glad I am."</p><p>"You're so weird," he grumbles, "Can you open the door any faster? It's cold, Jaemin."</p><p>"Mm," Jaemin's smile grows bigger as he lets Renjun walk in first before loudly slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"Jesus!" Renjun jumps, swirling around to give him another look, "What--"</p><p>"Surprise!"</p><p>Yet again, Renjun's jumping with a scream, eyes wide as he turns around only to face people he hadn't seen in years. Renjun's immediate family is in front of him with wide grins on their faces, cheeks flushed from excitement.</p><p>"What?" Renjun asks in disbelief, staring at his family. "How---"</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Renjunnie," Jaemin whispers in his ear, lips curling as Renjun turns his head to the side to look at him. "Do you like your present?" When Renjun nods furiously, he smiles wider and presses a kiss to his cheek, "Then go say hi, baby."</p><p>Jaemin steps back and leans his body against the wall as he watches Renjun hug his parents and grandparents for a very long time, only understanding a few bits and pieces from them as they're all talking in Mandarin. It's only after a few minutes that Renjun's grandmother walks towards him, smiling gently as she holds out her hand for him. He takes it but is confused on why, and she smiles wider, speaking in broken Korean, "Come, come. You're Junnie's boyfriend, just as important."</p><p>Jaemin smiles and follows her to the table, sitting next to her as Renjun's talking animatedly to his parents about his job.</p><p>Later that night when his family has gone to their hotel, promising to come back tomorrow in the morning, Jaemin's in their bed being coddled by Renjun, the older's grip on him tight and he knows he wouldn't let him go.</p><p>"You're kind of suffocating me here," Jaemin's voice is muffled when he speaks up, making Renjun roll his eyes and loosen his grip only a little. Jaemin makes a show of gasping for air dramatically when he can move his face from Renjun's chest and Renjun slaps his back. "Okay, okay, damn."</p><p>"Thank you for earlier," Renjun brushes his nose against his cheek, pulling back a little to press a kiss on his lips. "I really do appreciate it."</p><p>"Mm, Christmas is to spend with your family," Jaemin smiles.</p><p>"You're my family, too," Renjun whispers, leaning forward to press their lips together, but for a longer time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@skyfalljaem on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>